Offspring
| | | | }} | specialgueststarring = }} | gueststarring = | | | }} | costarring = | | | | | | | | | }}}} }} "Offspring" is the seventh episode of the third season of Angel and the fifty-first episode overall. Written by David Greenwalt and directed by Turi Meyer, it was originally broadcast on November 5, 2001 on the WB network. While Angel and the crew research a prophecy predicting the imminent arrival of a being who may have a profound impact on the world, Darla, pregnant and angry, arrives at the hotel looking for Angel. Baffled by Darla's condition, Angel turns to Lorne for some insight on this situation while Darla gets a sympathetic ear from Cordelia, unaware that Darla is still very evil. Also, more of Angel and Darla's murderous past is shown when they murdered an Englishman's family back in 1767 in which the man, Daniel Holtz, begins a life-long crusade as a vampire hunter-killer to exterminate them. Synopsis In 1771 Rome, Angelus is trapped in the sewers by his nemesis, Holtz. Finally having caught up with the monster who murdered his entire family, Holtz tortures Angel for a day, until Darla arrives and rescues him, killing everyone but Holtz. In present day L.A., Darla arrives in town on a bus, having drained all of the other passengers first. Meanwhile, Angel trains with Cordelia on her hand to hand combat skills. They discuss the hinted prophecies that the apocalypse is coming. Angel is skeptical, as he's heard a lot of similar rumors in his long lifetime. Cordelia has decorated the dungeon with plastic flowers, and talks to Angel about plans for his birthday. Fred walks in on them sparring and, after Cordy has left, tells Angel that he and Cordy are attracted to one another, an idea that Angel greets with incredulity. Gunn and Wesley break into a home to steal the lost Nyazian scroll, which has part of the apocalypse prophecy contained in it. They are caught by the owner and make a deal with him to see the prophecy. Back at the hotel, the crew talks about the prophecy of Angel being turned into a normal man. Fred does calculations to figure out when the prophecy will come to pass, and they all show that it has already begun, starting with some unspecified bad thing. At that moment, a heavily pregnant Darla walks in and tells Angel he's knocked her up. Cordelia is very upset that Angel would sleep with Darla, especially because he swore he would never do anything like that. Angel and Wesley confirm that what they're seeing is impossible, as vampires can't fall pregnant. Cordelia acts very protective of Darla, as one does for a pregnant woman, and is very angry at Angel. Fred wonders if this is the prophesied bad event. Angel wonders if she's really pregnant, and Darla offers to let him feel the baby kicking inside of her. The gang goes to visit the host at Caritas, which he is in the midst of rebuilding. He is currently being visited by the Transuding Furies, and their delight at seeing Angel further inflames Cordelia, who takes Darla to lie down in the back. They talk with the host about what the pregnancy means. They wonder if this child is an evil being from prophecy, and is destined to be bad. But Fred says "screw destiny," and that they can defeat anything. Cordelia starts to bond with Darla over demonic pregnancies, until Darla attacks Cordelia and starts feeding off of her.The struggling Cordelia then has a vision, and Angel arrives and flings Darla across the room. Darla runs away and Angel tells Cordelia that he'll kill Darla for what she just did. Cordy apologizes for her treatment of Angel and the fact that she let herself forget what Darla was before she remembers her vision—Darla has a never ending hunger now that she's pregnant, and she craves young blood. Angel prepares for battle as Cordy realizes she knows where Darla must have gone. Angel catches up with Darla in an amusement park, about to feed off a toddler. The two struggle, and Angel strangles Darla, to no effect because she doesn't breathe. He grabs a stake and is about to strike her down, while she begs him to kill her and make her hunger stop. But Angel stays his hand; what Darla said has finally registered. He realizes that while they don't breathe, the baby has a heartbeat and breathes, and so the baby must have a soul. He takes her back to the hotel to take care of her, while taking precautions against her feeding off anyone there. Fred realizes that the thing from the prophecy is about to arise at any moment. In an underground cavern, there is chanting, and then out of a stone tomb emerges... Holtz! Continuity *It is the first time Angel sees Darla since episode Reprise. *Cordelia saying to Darla "I was pregnant once" refers to the events in episode Expecting. *Gunn suggests that Darla and Angel's child could become an "uber-vamp." This is a term that the Scoobies will later use to describe the Turok-Han Vampire. *In this episode the Nyazian prophecies foretell that Connor's creation will lead mankind 'into darkness'. In 'Long Days Journey' it does exactly that. *Angel starts developing a romantic interest in Cordelia. *This episode marks the first appearance of the time and dimension traveling Granok Demon known as Sahjhan. Body Count *Two Inquisitors, burned by Darla with crossbow and fire flesh in 1771 *Two vampires, dusted by two Inquisitors in 1771 *Monseigneur Rivalli, mortally pushed by Darla in 1771 *All Inquisitors, killed by Roman vampires in 1771 *Three bus passengers, drained by Darla Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *Rome, Italy (1771, in flashbacks) Behind the Scenes Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *When Wesley is convincing the owner of the home that he and Gunn have broken into not to call the police, he tells the homeowner that, while he's talking to the police, he can tell them why he has "so much GHB... you know, Rohypnol, 'the date rape drug'" on his property. Wesley explains that the magical "chanting amalgam" powder looks the same under the microscope as GHB. GHB (gamma-hydroxybutric acid), and Rohypnol (Flunitrazepam) are two completely different drugs, though both have been saddled with the date-rape moniker. Wesley likely confused the two as the same thing, or was just bluffing the entire scenario because he knew the homeowner would relent and hang up the phone. *In the beginning sequence when Holtz corners Angel in the sewers, he is wearing sunglasses. The time was supposedly 1771 and Holtz is wearing modern styled glasses which were not made until the early 1900s. *At the climax of the episode, Sahjhan smokes a cigarette and sprinkles salts and herbs on Holtz's Sarcophagus. But in later episodes we learn that a long time ago Sahjhan was made incorporeal, which means he could not have held the cigarette or the salts and herbs. Music *Julie Benz - "Danny Boy" *Robert J. Kral- original score International titles *'German:' Die Prophezeiung (The Prophecy) *'French:' La Prophétie (The Prophecy) Other *J. August Richards has a talent with juggling, just like Sarah Michelle Gellar did in "Hell's Bells". *According to Amy Acker, in a scene where Alexis Denisof is sitting behind a desk, he is in his underwear. *Cordelia's hair is noteabley shorter Quotes nl:Offspring Category:Angel Season 3